I Woke Up in a Fairy Tail
by Ace Baker
Summary: A woman is found just outside of Magnolia. The women doesn't seem to be able to remember anything. Not even her name! Will Fairy Tail be able to find out what happened to her? Or will her found memories stab them in the back.
1. A Bright Light

I Woke Up in a Fairy Tail

**This is my first fanfiction. I made a new character for the main one. She is based on me (not totally). I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Valeria Yukonite**

**Looks: Light blonde hair, Purple eyes, White and gold armor, fairly tan, Fairy tail mark (turquoise) on left of stomach, scar on right eyebrow.**

**Personality: Slightly blunt, can have attitude, does not like to be bossed around, caring when it comes to family and friends, clueless and dense about feelings of love towards her, forceful to feelings of love of others, very forgetful (in story), can be shy, and more to be discovered.**

**Magic: Morph magic and white flame dragon slayer magic**

A light. A bright and unbearable light shines into my eyes. I squint, ordering my eyes to adjust. My vision blurs as my eyes shift around the room. Dark, mahogany wood surrounds the room. Paint, peeling at the rough corners.

"Where am I?" The thought echoes in my head. I become disappointed when I am unable to answer this.

"HEY! You're awake!" a voice boomed interrupting my thoughts. I jump up with a start, forcing my mind to realize the unbearable pain engulfing my body. I close my eyes as I wince at the sudden pain. I lean back to fine the comfort of an infirmary bed waiting there. What am I doing in an infirmary? I open my eyes to find the face of a smiling pink-haired boy, just a few inches from my face.

"Natsu, give the poor girl some space. I think you're scaring her." The so called Natsu, gets flung to the side and compacts with the nearest wall. I shift my head to look at the cause of the compact, which in turn sparks my body with more unexpected pain. A woman with flowing scarlet hair notices me staring at her and returns it with a smile. Although, in five seconds flat, her expression becomes the definition of serious.

"Who are you and why did you end up on the Magnolian train tracks," she bellows, waiting for an answer. My head slumps down, forcing me to look at my scratched and bruised hands. Suddenly, a flow of tears run down my cheeks. I look up to see her surprised. Through the bubbling the tears bring my voice to, I say quietly, stopping at almost every word.

"I-I'm…so…sorry. I-I can't seem to remember anything that happened, or even who I am." As I finish, my tears rush down with more for force. Gently, I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. I look to see an old man, half my size, looking at me with kind eyes.

"Don't fret dear. There's no reason to cry if you can't remember why you are doing so." He says, in a quiet voice almost a whisper. I stare at him, shocked at the odd wisdom in his words.

"Nice one Gramps!" The pink- haired boy bounces to the edge of the bed, raising a fist.

"He bounces back fast!" I think to myself. I giggle at my thoughts, leaving him with a confused expression. The scarlet-haired woman walks forward, not a word escaping her mouth. She stays silent as she grabs their collars and hauls them out of the room. She pops her head back in with these words.

"You should get some rest." With that she exits. I lean back thankfully, and drift into a dream-less sleep.


	2. Magic?

I feel something poking and prodding at me. I reluctantly open my eyes, drooping with sleep. A lady wearing yellow and with blue hair continues to poke me. Reflexively, I swat at her hand. This surprises her, and she stares up to smile at me.

"I'm here to help find out what happened to make you in this position. Do you mind answering some questions?" she said looking down into an ancient book. After a while, I see her exit the door. Leaving me with my empty thoughts. Then, a blond girl slides her way into the room. She slides into the space the previous girl was sitting and smiled at me. I, for some reason, felt uncomfortable. The girl stared at me, through her caramel eyes.

"So do you know anything new?" She said half expecting my answer. I shook my head, again causing pain. She put on a thoughtful face.

"Do you know any magic you happen to do?" She stared expectantly at me. I gave her a confused glance then stared at my hands.

"Do you mean this?" As I say this, a flame bursts from my hand, but no ordinary flame was this. It was a crystal flame, so bright and hot it could make you blind if you stared at it for too long. It was a pure white, far whiter than snow. As if I had a mini sun grasped in my already bruised hand. The blond stared somewhat surprised.

"Are you like Natsu?" she said staring up at me. At my confused expression, she slapped her forehead. I jumped at her expression, not expecting it.

"Duh! You forgot everything. Natsu is a Dragon slayer," she said staring at me as if I was 3. Suddenly, I vision passes over me. Blocking everything else that I saw.

**Flashback**

_A pure white Dragon erupts a burst of white flame from her mouth towards a nearby mountain. Fintanite. My adoptive mother, teaching me her beautiful magic. She looks down at me, expectantly. I charge all my strength into one blow. To turn, disappointedly, into a small flare. It ricochets off the mountain and hits me in the face. I hear Fintanite chuckle. I stare at her, confused. _

_ "You need more practice child," she says in her comforting voice. I nod._

_ "Again!" She yells demanding to me and I do so._

**Flashback End**

It fades to the blonde's hand waving inches from my face. I stare at her.

"Well?" She says impatiently. "Are you?" I shake my head.

"I would never kill my mother." I say my voice cracking from the overwhelming dryness. She rolls her eyes and sighs.  
>"That's just what they're called," she says blandly. "Although, their magic is used to defeat dragons." I nod. Finally, understanding what it meant.<p>

"Is there anything else you can do?" She asks, curiously. I nod, without comprehending it, surprising me.

"Show me!" she says excitedly. Like a little kid at a candy store.

"What kind of magic do you use?" I ask, surprising her.

"Ummmm…Celestial," she says confused. "Why?"

"That won't do. Can you get Natsu?" I ask, envisioning his pink hair already.

"Um…Sure," she says as she walks up to the door, calls Natsu, and comes back, still confused. Later, Natsu comes tumbling in through the door.

"Gray!" he growled as soon as he was back on his feet. "We'll finish this later!" He turned around to smile at me. Which, in turn, made me smile back.

"You called?" he asked. I nodded. Natsu closed the door with a loud snap.

"So," he says, folding his arms over his chest. "What do you need?

"Can you do your magic?" I ask patiently.

"Umm… Yeah. Sure," as he says this, a flame burst from his fist a bright red flame. Not as bright as my flame, but still bright. I focus on it and lift my hand up. Suddenly, my hand disappears and the flame circles the room endlessly. The two others stare up in amazement and say in synch.

"You did that?" I nod.

"I can turn into any form of magic. Since your flame was small, I only had to use my hand." I say, smiling.

"I don't understand," the blondie says suddenly. "Why couldn't you use my magic and how can you remember this?"

"Celestial spirits have a special kind of magic I can replicate and I, for some reason can only remember this and my adoptive mother," I say calmly. Natsu looks up and locks eyes with me.

"Who is your adoptive mother?" Natsu asked confused. I smile and tilt my head saying,

"Fintanite. The White Flame dragon."


	3. The Worried Exceed

Natsu stares at me, Shocked.

"You're a dragon slayer too?" "When did she vanish?" He asks these questions repeatedly. My head is deluged with pain at his obscurely loud voice.

"Natsu, I think you're giving her a headache." Blondie teases. Natsu puts his hand behind his head.

"Oh, sorry about that," he says apologetically. I wave it off.

"It's fine. You were just curious," I turn towards the girl. "I forgot to ask what your name was." She locks eyes with me and smiles brightly.

"Oh, It's Lucy," she says cheerfully.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal the scarlet haired woman with a purple figure at her heels. The figure steps out into my view. It was a curious creature. It seemed half cat half fox. It moved its eyes toward mine making its eyes widen as if remembering something. A pair of small, lengthy wings jutted out from the back of the creature. Before I knew it the creature had flown from the floor to my lap, retracted the wings, and started to nuzzle its head against my hand. All the while, it repeatedly saying one word.

"Valeria, Valeria, Valeria…" The small figure shifted its head to look at me through red blotchy eyes.

"You had me so worried Valeria, I thought you were kidnapped. Or worse, killed! I woke up to find you gone, but plenty of blood where I think your body would have been. I thought I would never see you again!" After saying this, the strange creature burst into another fit of tears.

I did not know this creature, I was also confused by all of its blubbering. Somehow this fox/cat had made tears burn in my eyes as well. I couldn't describe it, but it felt like I had known this creature my entire life. She then nestled her head against my chest in an effort to hug me. I looked up to see Lucy with tears in her eyes and Natsu looking just plain confused by the events. I smiled which did not fit the tears still streaming my cheeks. Lucy hurriedly wiped away her tears and smiled, as did Natsu.

Suddenly, yet another vision washed over my eyes.

I sat there, curled into a ball. Crying tears and thinking no one would hear them now that Fintanite was gone. When a tiny purple figure suddenly walked to my side. It raised a paw and patted my leg gently. I looked up and smiled at the creature. It smiled back.

After the memory passed, I remembered something. I knew this creature. It was a creature called the exceeds.

Her name was Tangela.

** Thanks for reading! Sorry for the wait. I didn't really have time because of school. Please give feedback. It is always helpful.**


End file.
